


during office hours

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 29, Blow Jobs, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Nude Photos, Office Blow Jobs, Professor Ben Solo, Sass, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, rey is 20, they've already done it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: Professor Ben Solo has had enough with Rey today. So, he tells her to see him after class.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	during office hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherehaveyouben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherehaveyouben/gifts).



> this is a one shot request from @wherehaveyouben on tumblr :
> 
> “you better shut that pretty little mouth before i put it to work, doll.” - with Ben and Rey
> 
> -
> 
> please check the tags

"Miss Niima?" Rey heard from the front of the classroom. Her conversation with Rose paused. "See me after class, please."

She rolled her eyes and flashed a thumbs up to Professor Solo, not 'Ben.' He made a point that  _ she  _ couldn't call him Ben like everyone else could, she had to call him Professor _.  _

"As I was saying," Rey continued loudly, "I wouldn't walk around in my underwear, but I would, maybe, walk around in a swimsuit. They're situational, you know?"

Finn, who was rarely on task, chimed in. But Rey was more focused on following Ben's movement through the classroom. He looked good in his trousers, and even more so when he rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt. 

Rey loved having small class sizes in college, it meant she'd be able to work closely with her teachers. But in History of Early Civilizations, she was getting a little too much attention. 

"Am I interrupting something, Rey?" He asked, leaning forward, so he was at face level. 

Rey smirked and leaned back in her chair, so the front legs lifted up. "Not at all, Professor, we're having a riveting discussion about underwear and swimsuits. Care to join in?"

Rey felt her chair fall to its normal position after Ben grabbed the back of it and forced her down. 

Once again, Ben leaned forward, so their heads were at the same level. But this time, his voice was much, much lower.  ** _"You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, Doll."_ **

_ Oh, she was in for it now. _

First, she sauntered in five minutes late with breakfast for her and her friends.

Second, she intentionally wore shorts and a neat, athletic sweater with the zipper undone.

Thirdly, she rolled her eyes.

Lastly, she derailed the focus of her group.

And with what she just heard from Ben, she knew she was going to pay for her actions. 

As if he said nothing to her, He perked back up and announced to the class, "Please don't forget to post your responses to the forum, and prepare for next week's debate. I'll email the specifics by the end of today. You're dismissed!"

"Rose? Rey? I'm headed to the Mariano's for lunch. Want to join?" Finn asked with Rose behind him. 

"No, I'm good thanks, I brought lunch, and I'm going to eat on campus," Rey responded, zipping her backpack and eyeing Ben packing his bag.

"Sounds good!" Rose cheered. "Text me if you end up wanting anything. We'll see you later, Rey!"

Everyone had filed out of the classroom, leaving Rey and Ben last. 

"You know, Miss Niima." He started walking towards the door. "I don't take sass from just anyone."

Rey followed next to him and replied, "But sassing you is so much fun." She said under her breath as they walked through the common area. 

Ben chuckled and took a long swig from his water bottle, which Rey refilled during class.  _ "You look thirsty, Professor. Let me go fill this up for you."  _ She said earlier, in the middle of his lecture. 

"And that is why you're coming back to my office with me." He stated matter-of-factly. 

Ben opened the door for Rey, and she walked in, looking around at his accolades hung on these walls. Ben, however, looked around the hallway to see if anyone was watching or would notice if he closed the door. 

_ All clear.  _ Ben thought to himself. 

_ Look at her, walking around as if she was innocent _ . 

She wouldn't have gotten into this if she hadn't sent him a picture last night. 

Rey had displayed herself out on her bed, laying with her notebooks and papers and computer around her. 

Additionally, she had the end of a pen bit into her mouth, a habit Ben nudged and kicked her seat for. 

In her defense, she was studying. She just decided to do it without clothes on, just a little matching bralette and panty set. 

** Rey - at 11:39 **

God, Professor, why'd you have to assign so many readings? You know, no one even does it, we all just share the quiz answers. This week, it's even my turn to do it.

"Should I say it, or should we get right to it?" Rey asked, dropping her bag onto the leather chesterfield couch that was against the wall. 

Ben's eyes turned dark with intensity. "Sweetheart, you're not going to say anything." Ben brought his fingers up Rey's arms and landed them around her jawline. "I already told you that you're putting this pretty mouth to work."

Rey smirked at his words and knelt at his feet. It's not like she doesn't already melt around him. 

"Ask me, professor." She asked with a big breath, eyes wide.

Ben huffed and put a hand on the top of Rey's head. "Do you want this, Miss Niima? You could walk out of here right now and report me."

"And why would I do that?" Rey chimed. "If I did that, I wouldn't be able to see my favorite cock. Hell yes, I want this. I want you, Ben."

Ben heard her consent, his pants were already undone, and his strained length was out on display. 

"Look at you." he said, "sucking my cock like a good girl." With her mouth still on him, Ben took a few steps back to lean on his desk. 

She really was working her mouth.

Rey salivated at just the thought of his penis. She eyed it when he'd pace around the room during his lecture, and when he'd sit atop the tables helping other students. 

But having it in front of her was a whole other experience. Rey's head bobbed faster than she knew it could, and her tongue swirled around like she had a popsicle in her mouth. And, god, her hands, gripped tight around his base and pumped like there was no tomorrow. 

Ben tried to keep his moans under control, compensating by clenching one hand around Rey's hair and the other holding the corner of his desk. 

"You're going to take my come in your mouth and hold it until I say so," Ben ordered, head tilted back on his neck.

He felt an "mmhm" and a nod around him in response. 

"Good," he groaned through his throat, "girl. Do you see what happens when you run your mouth at me in class? And when you send me dirty pictures late at night?"

Both of his hands now met the sides of Rey's head, helping her work faster on him. 

"You better hurry up, you never know if one of your classmates will knock on my door asking for help." Ben cooed, "you wouldn't want them to walk in and find you on your knees, sucking my cock."

Rey immediately pulled him out of her mouth and looked mischievously, "maybe I do, Professor?"

He keened forward and grabbed her head again to get her back. Ben felt himself twitch when her lips met his length again. Her moans sent chills up and down his spine. 

Ben started breathing heavily, and deep groans escaped from his throat. He was right there. 

"Ready for this come, baby girl? Be good and keep it in your mouth."

He restrained his climax by biting down on his lip. 

Rey tightly shut her eyes as she felt his ribbons shoot to the back of her throat, she nearly gagged as she fought to keep it in her large of her mouth. 

"Up here, please," Ben asked, holding his hand to her to stand. "Show me," he now ordered, pants already buttoned together. 

She obeyed and opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, displaying the milky white liquid pooled together. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and hummed in satisfaction. 

"You can swallow now, sweetheart."

Again, she obeyed and took a big gulp, sending his come down her throat. 

When Ben knew she finished swallowing, he gave one last order. "Kiss me."

Rey happily obliged.

He detected a hint of his come during their kiss, but he didn't mind at all. 

After Rey pulled away, she turned to look at the clock above the doorways.

"Shit, I have class in five minutes. I have to go." She resigned. Rey paced over to the couch and dropped down. "I didn't even eat lunch yet." 

"Well, maybe if you didn't sass me today, you would've had time to eat something other than my cock." Ben quipped, walking around to sit at his chair. 

Rey rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulders. "Oh, whatever." She said as she opened his office door. 

With the door wide open, he said, "I'll see you at office hours this evening, right, Miss Niima?

"Yes, Professor." She responded as she left the room. 

With a spring in her step, Rey walked over to her afternoon class. 

She found Rose and Finn sitting on the couches in the commons. 

Rushed, Rey sat on the couch with her friends and started unpacking her sandwich. 

"I thought you already ate lunch, Rey? We were gone for like, an hour." Rose asked, already getting up to go to class. 

"I was...uh.." Rey paused, with a full bite in her mouth, "caught up doing the forum post for Solo."

Finn looked suspicious of Rey's answer but brushed it off quickly. He replied, "you normally wait until the night before to do that, but I won't fight your initiative to keep up." 

Rey scarfed her sandwich down, but nearly choked when she saw Ben refill his water bottle, and wink at her.

_ Office hours will be quite productive, later _ . Rey thought to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil smut-fic!
> 
> please let me know what you think! i appreciate feedback!
> 
> if you liked this and want to send me a request on tumblr, please do! @benwaitingforsolo


End file.
